


#YayArea

by cupofkey



Series: hetalia asia week [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Asian-American Character, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Shopping Malls, Siblings, simping LMAO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupofkey/pseuds/cupofkey
Summary: Almost as if he was summoned, Leon pops out with an armful of denim, an expression of pure panic on his face.“Hi there,” he says, “Vin, Mei got seriously lost, and now she’s stuck in Victoria’s Secret again—”“No,” Vincent whispers.“Yes,” Leon confirms, his hands a blur as he folds up all the clothes he’s holding. “Hate to break up the function, but we gotta go, now.”—3 teens, simping at the mall, as one does.
Relationships: Macau/Monaco (Hetalia), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: hetalia asia week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015503
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	#YayArea

**Author's Note:**

> this is written for day three of [aph asia week](https://aphasiaweek.tumblr.com) ! the prompts I used are Taiwan, Hong Kong, and Macau / Family!
> 
> anyways there is zero content in this fandom (or in fandoms in general) where I see west coast/bay area asian american culture being touched on so,,, here is some memeing on my part LMAO. yes I made them asian americans, hence why Macau's name is Vincent and not Vicente (that's The asian guy name lol). sorry for the blasphemy but I just NEEDED an abg and her hype squad <3 I really love them and this vibe in general, so I hope I did them justice! let me know what you think! 
> 
> and come hang out with me on [tumblr](https://cupofkey.tumblr.com) :) please enjoy!

“Okay, but like,” Mei says, “can we get boba, though?

“You got boba yesterday,” Vincent sighs, feeling torn between exhaustion and confusion. “I had to drive you all the way across town. And I just drove you two to the mall, also across town, and you want to get boba again?”

Mei just shrugs. “Bet.”

“Vin, we’re gay,” Leon says, glancing up from his phone with deadpan eyes, continuing to type on his massive shopping list as he does so. “You know this.”

“What does that have to do with any of it?” Vincent says exasperatedly— he jerks up the shopping bags he’s holding, instinctively trying to throw his hands up in the air, but all he can manage is an awkward twitch.

“Can’t drive,” Leon replies.

“Need boba,” Mei helpfully chimes in.

“It’s okay, you’re strong, you can handle it,” Leon says, patting Vincent on the bicep. “Come on, I want to go find an oversize denim jacket. They’re really in right now.”

Mei pouts. “Can we go get boba first? Just at the food court? Because I hella need a taro milk tea right now.”

“Kinda in the mood for a lychee mango fruit tea myself,” Leon muses. “I wanna go shop for a little longer, though, can we go in twenty minutes? Ish?”

“Ugh, whatever,” Mei sighs, tossing a dyed-brown strand of hair over her shoulder. “I’ll just go myself. You two do your man business, and we’ll meet in the food court, I guess.”

“Man business?” Vincent repeats faintly.

Mei shrugs and pulls out a hand mirror to check her makeup, poking at her eyelash with a delicate fingernail. “I don’t know, I’m gay, what the hell is a man anyway. Your jean jacket hunt, I guess. Well, come to think of it, an oversize denim jacket actually sounds really, really cute…”

“I’ll cop if I see something nice in your size,” Leon assures her.

“Yes!” Mei grins and snaps her mirror shut. “Send pictures, but I’ll fuck with it no matter what.”

“Aw, glad you trust my taste,” Leon coos.

Mei blows an exaggerated air-kiss in their general direction before rounding the corner, and almost immediately Leon’s off too.

“Come on, we don’t have all day,” he says. Vincent heaves a long-suffering sigh and follows his brother into the next store.

They spend the next twenty minutes or so in there— well, Leon does the shopping, and Vincent stands there awkwardly in his old-man crewneck and khakis as people who look approximately a million times cooler rifle through racks of not-old-man crewnecks and khakis. Or maybe they’re the same, and Vincent’s just uncool like that. He wouldn’t be surprised either way.

_ Really, why did I agree to this, again? _

_ (Right, Leon can’t drive without rear-ending every other car. Right.) _

“Hi, can I help you?” someone says— he blinks awake to find himself face to face with a girl who looks about his age, probably a store employee, a couple inches taller than him in her heels and smiling in a way that makes his stomach churn. For some reason, the fact that she looks about his age makes it even worse. 

“Uh, just waiting for someone to finish,” he says, trying to smooth the words out as much as he possibly can, suddenly aware of the enormous amount of shopping bags he’s toting.

“Oh, okay!” and her braid kind of covers up her nametag so all he can really see is a M—

“Not a— uh, my brother,” Vincent clarifies, and at this point he’s really shooting himself in the foot.  _ Why did you say that? What happened to being the cool one? What happened to being calm and collected and slick and normal? _

Almost as if he was summoned, Leon pops out with an armful of denim, an expression of pure panic on his face.

“Hi there,” he says, “Vin, Mei got seriously lost, and now she’s stuck in Victoria’s Secret  _ again—” _

“No,” Vincent whispers.

“Yes,” Leon confirms, his hands a blur as he folds up all the clothes he’s holding. “Hate to break up the function, but we gotta go, now.”

“Oh, I can just take those for you, then,” the employee says, smiling lightly as if this is all normal for her, and she reaches out to take Leon’s (frankly overwhelming) pile of clothing with the most elegant hands Vincent has ever seen. She’s also wearing old-person clothes and old-person glasses, except they look really good on her. Vincent feels extraordinarily idiotic all around. Vincent is regretting all the times he’s made fun of Mei and her crush on the girl in her calculus class. Leon is already grabbing him by the sleeve and  _ oh, her name is Madeleine,  _ and then he’s yanked out of the store and back into the real world, back into noise and chaos and normalcy.

“Damn, that was straight as fuck, bro,” Leon drawls.

“Be quiet,” Vincent mutters. He isn’t even conscious of it, but they’re both borderline-running through the mall at this point, Vincent himself fueled by the havoc wreaked on Mei’s bank account last time they’d let her into that store.

“I think she’s in your grade, by the way,” Leon casually throws out. “I have micro with her. She’s really cool. Hella smart. Pretty sure she used to have a boyfriend.”

“You  _ know _ her?” Vincent manages to splutter, the words coming out much wheezier than intended.

Leon skids to a stop and turns to Vincent with a cocked eyebrow. “Dude, why wouldn’t I?”

Vincent, too, slows to a halt. “Fair.”

Then he realizes they’re two teenage boys staring straight into the gaping maw of a women’s lingerie store, and he ducks his head and walks in.

“I can’t believe,” Leon mutters. “We’re doing this. Again. Do I go ham in the men’s underwear section at Target? No, I do not.”

“It’s just the salespeople,” Vincent replies, trying to scan the store without looking like too much of a creep. “You know she can’t help completely falling for every marketing shill under the sun when a pretty girl says it, which is why we don’t let her into Lush. And half the stuff she gets doesn’t even fit her anyway.”

Leon sighs. “True. They can’t size for shit here, so.”

“And you know this because…?”

“I’m not uneducated, Vin.”

“...Unlike me.”

“Unlike you,” Leon snorts.

A flash of silver catches his eye— and there’s Mei, engaged in a very enthusiastic conversation with a very pretty girl, her nails catching in the light. Vincent doesn’t even have to tell Leon before they both rush over.

“So I was— oh, hey!” Mei says, turning to smile at them as if she hasn’t been filling her bag for the last hour with underwear she will  _ not  _ be wearing. “What’s up?”

“You said you were getting boba,” Leon sighs.

“And?”

“Sorry,” Vincent says to the salesperson, trying to smile in a somewhat-restrained fashion, “Mei, we have to go.”

Mei barely has time to pout before Leon’s already taken the bag from her, setting it down on a shelf with one hand and pushing her toward the door with the other, and Vincent has to shoot her several looks before she leaves the store completely.

“Jesus,” Leon says, when they’re all outside and far away, “that was an ordeal.”

“You guys didn’t have to do that, you know,” Mei says with a frown.

“Mei, you were about to drop $400 on underwear,” Vincent replies. “And you hate lace.”

“I do,” she sighs, wringing her hands, “but she was  _ so _ cute, and I was  _ so _ close to being all, ‘hey, tryna get boba with me?’ or, well, ‘tryna show me where the boba place is?’, you know…”

“Oh, I’m sure Vincent can relate,” Leon snorts.

Mei raises her eyebrows, mouth gaping. “Oh?”

Vincent rolls his eyes. “Leon’s being annoying. Ignore him. I’ll give you the aux if you don’t ask questions.”

Mei fake-swoons. “I’m sad and pining for  _ Angelique, _ so—”

“No, you will _ not _ play Keshi in the car,” Leon says firmly.

“Tell me what’s up with Vin,” Mei smugly says, “and I won’t.”

“No,” Vincent says, “don’t do that,” although it comes out a little more like  _ no!, _ and people are turning to stare at him. Leon pushes on, nonplussed.

“Okay, so you know Madeleine?”

Mei gasps. “The one who works at Urban? Wait, you guys  _ went _ to Urban, didn’t you…?”

“I’m paying for everyone’s boba, if you never talk about this again,” Vincent immediately says.

“Bet,” Mei immediately says, and Leon sighs deeply before sticking his hands in his pockets and nodding in the direction of the food court.

“Later, then,” he says.

“No, never,” Vincent says, a little too much panic slipping into his voice, judging by the snickers from both Leon and Mei. They start walking. His arms are starting to feel sore from all the bags. (His wallet is starting to feel sore from the inevitable monstrosity he knows Leon will order.)

“So, Vin,” Mei says, “wanna simp together sometime?”

“Bet,” Vincent says in his very best impression of her, although it sounds more like Leon than anything. The others laugh— he can’t help joining in.


End file.
